Fallen Angels
Fallen Angels is the sixteenth episode of Season 3 written by Sol and episode number 238 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'A DESTINED ORIGIN STORY --' In a series of riveting flashbacks, Gadreel tells his story to a shocked Wyatt, forcing old secrets and sins to resurface. Meanwhile, seeking answers to a strange vision, Prue heads to New Orleans and receives a surprising answer from Piper. As she wonders about her vision, she goes back to the Book of the Angel's and is shocked at what she sees. Elsewhere, when Ignatius releases a serial killer from prison and arms him with an Athame, Henry and Junior race to arrest him before more innocent blood is shed. And after a series of shocking events, Junior makes a choice that haunts him, an old friend returns, and the past is finally revealed. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Uncredited *Unknown actors as Cops *Unknown actors as Paramedics *Unknown actors as Angels Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Beaming; Prue * Uncloaking; Gadreel * Remote Beaming; Prue * Orbing; Sebastian Spells and Rituals Artifacts * Gadreel's Athame's * The Book of The Angels * Ancient Medallion (flashback only) * Adriel's Sword (flashback only) Locations * New Orleans: ** French Quarter ** Piper and Leo's Flat * Angelic Headquarters: Shown in flashbacks only. * Bay Mirror: Trivia * Gadreel's past will be revealed in this episode: **Flashbacks will show who Gadreel was and how he was trapped; **It will also be revealed Gadreel's connection to Wyatt and Prue; *New Orleans is shown for the first time. *Piper and Prue have a conversation about Prue's vision in the last episode. *The vision Prue had in the last episode is the same one she had when she was with Jackson. **Melinda tells Prue that it's possible it wasn't Wyatt, as it could have been someone else. She mentions Nate and the Isabelle-William dynamic. *Nate has been calling Prue, as he is worried about her. *Ignatius frees a serial killer who killed seven women and arms him with an athame. **The serial killer is after the people who convicted him: The Judge, DA, and Henry, who was working with the FBI to put him away. *Prue turns on the TV and is watching City of Angels, which jogs her memory of what Handreel told her about the Book of Angels. *Gadreel knew two Angels - Adriel, who looked just like Prue, and Uzriel, who looked just like Wyatt. They were friends and enjoyed each other's company. *Female Angels were not allowed to be warriors, which upset Adriel. **She fights anyway and is saved by Gadreel. *Gadreel was not the original Darkness, but he changed for Adriel. **He became when he tried to save her. *Gadreel wanted to stop the creation of humans. **Adriel and Uzriel decided to side with him, at first. They then realized that what Gadreel was doing was wrong, and sided against him. *Tamora tells Sebastian about the athame's. *Chris is now the editor chief of the Mirror's Magazine since Wyatt's "death". *Melissa knows about Darkness. *Junior kills the serial killer that was released while he was wounded, as bullets would be easier to explain that a burned body. *The full story behind Gadreel's imprisonment is shown. *Adriel and Uzriel's punishment is to "take the fall" and join the human's on Earth. **Adriel's earthly name is Isis, Uzriel's is Osiris, and an unnamed Angel's is Seth. *Prue figures out who Darkness is. *Prue and Wyatt are Adriel and Uzriel's future lives. Music * 'That's it!' by Preservation Hall Jazz Band * 'Fix You' by Coldplay Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 3